Orenji Neko
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Grimmjow wouldn't admit something, that he was lonely, bored and one day a weird man in hat and clogs comes to his door, shoving a box into his arms and disappearing. What's in the box? Will it abate his boredom?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime I write about but I do own the story idea. If I did own Bleach then... Well you'll just have to wonder about what changes I'd make**

Chapter 1

Grimmjow is happily, in his mind, alone and is relaxing, moping, in his home, contemplating his life and what he is going to do this weekend, hang out with his friends or stay at home lounging around and watch TV and movies, when there is a knock on his door. He opens it, ready to growl at whatever sales person it was to get off his property yet instead he sees a weird and short blonde man wearing a green and white striped hat, hiding half of his face creepily behind a fan, and wearing wooden clogs. In the man's arms was a large cardboard box and the man laughed and began to speak with a voice that sent chills, and not the good kind, up Grimmjow's spine. "Why hello there, I was passing through and needed to find someone. I guess that you're the one I found. Here and I do hope you enjoy, have a nice day!" He shoved the box into Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow blinked a few times in confusion as the man disappeared as soon if not sooner that he appeared, leaving a befuddled Grimmjow frozen and holding a large closed cardboard box, a box that he almost dropped when something in it moved.

He went back in his apartment, kicking the door closed with his heel, and set down the box, running off to the kitchen real quick before carefully opening the box with the tongs he got and to his further shock a cat's head popped up as soon as the box was open. The cat looked around before staring at Grimmjow like a human, his tea colored eyes looking bored and kind of irritated. Weirdest thing of all about the cat, besides the person that gave him to Grimmjow, was that it's fur was orange, and not normal cat orange like a pretty little tabby, but bright neon orange like someone had dunked the poor cat in a vat of hair dye and with the weird man that handed him off in a closed and hole-less box, Grimmjow wasn't ready to doubt that theory just yet.

The cat raised a paw as if he was lazily waving at Grimmjow before placing it on the edge of the box and leaning his small bright orange head against it, meowing in an exasperated way, or what Grimmjow thought was exasperated for a cat, maybe saying hello or something or even sorry for being randomly dumped into Grimmjow's care. "Uh… Hi." He raised his hand from where he was on the floor, having fallen back when the cat's head popped up like a demented jack in the box. He watched as the cat rolled its eyes before jumping out of the box and walking towards him, thin and long tail swaying slowly behind him, sitting just a foot away from where Grimmjow's body was laying on the floor. He meowed and Grimmjow could just imagine him raising an eyebrow. Grimmjow had never seen or had a cat that was so… so human in his life and he loved cats, feeding strays often and basically integrated into their small clans but none of them acted like this orange haired fur ball.

The cat still looked at him expectantly. Did he want Grimmjow to introduce himself or something? Well he could give it a shot… "Um, I'm Grimmjow… I live here, rent the place and I graduated college, have a job, single, and I have no clue why you were given to me by that… man." The cat nodded and looked satisfied as Grimmjow introduced himself, only seeming annoyed when the weird hat and clogs wearing man was mentioned. He meowed again before hanging his head in something that Grimmjow could only guess was a sigh.

"O-k, well since I guess you'll be staying here for a while I'll need something to call ya and the weirdo wearing the hat and clogs didn't say anything about you or your name..." Grimmjow looked the cat over, from his spiky neon orange fur, to his pale front paws and white chest to the darker orange, almost red, stripes under his eyes and his tea colored eyes themselves. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the name that came to his head, Orenji, Japanese for orange but he knew, oddly, that the temperamental and human like cat would probably claw his eyes out for that name and bristle, his fur all puffed out and back arched in anger, probably hissing and baring his teeth too, cute… Grimmjow almost said that as a possible name just to see the cat's reaction but thought better of it and came up with something else.

"How about Ichigo?" The cat looked at him with thoughtful eyes, tilting his head to the side like he was thinking. He finally meowed and nodded his head, blinking his tea colored eyes and Grimmjow swore that the cat shrugged but pushed away the thought, thinking that being on his own for so long had made him not only have a few screws loose but a few were missing. Grimmjow sighed but was pleased that the cat accepted his new name. Now that they had that settled he had to figure out where the cat would sleep. He got up, getting some towels and gathered them into a nest like pile, looking back to Ichigo who hadn't moved, only watching Grimmjow since he got up.

"Well?" Grimmjow couldn't believe that he was asking the cat for approval then his disbelief only rose when the cat looked disgusted with him. Ichigo gave him a look the said, 'Are you kidding me?' Grimmjow couldn't help but feel defensive at this point. Who was the cat to criticize him? "What?" The cat looked from the bed to Grimmjow and back to the bed again as if to say, 'You expect me to sleep on that?' Grimmjow growled, the cat was beginning to get on his nerves and they hadn't even been around each other for an hour. Ichigo's tail swayed behind him slowly like he was waiting for Grimmjow to erupt, getting a feeling that the man had a temper yet he was enjoying playing with him too much to stop. Besides why should he have to sleep on the guy's laundry? "They're clean." Grimmjow hissed out from his clenched teeth. Ichigo rolled his eyes and started cleaning his paw, swiping at his right cheek and ear.

He sighed as he watched Ichigo so completely dismiss him and the bed he had so carefully and thoughtfully made. "Alright, that's just fine. You can find somewhere to sleep, yourself, because I am tired and am going to sleep in MY bed." Ichigo mused that if Grimmjow had been a cat his back would have been arched, his fur bushy and bristling, and his cute white fangs bared. He watched as Grimmjow stomped out of the room, leaving the lights on and opened the door to his bedroom, in his anger forgetting to shut it and not bothering to turn on the lights. Feeling smug, he got up and walked to the doorway, waiting and decided to peek in, his eyes seeing perfectly in the dark. Grimmjow had taken his clothes off, all except his boxers and was carrying his clothes to the corner and dropped them in a pile with some others that were already there. He then walked to his bed, pulled back the sheets and climbed in. Ichigo saw it as his chance and began making his way towards the bed as soon as Grimmjow settled.

Grimmjow stiffened when he felt a weight jump onto the end of the bed and begin to pad its way towards him. He flinched as the weight and warmth settled itself against his back before purring loudly. He sighed knowing that the little fur ball had decided to use his bed for his sleeping arrangement and him as a pillow. Yet he couldn't bring himself to really care, his anger fading fast as his eyelids drooped heavily and sleep took hold of him.


End file.
